Contact: 3 Months
by sallyl79
Summary: From the Contact Universe. It has been three months since Maura and Jane consummated their relationship and in all that time they haven't told a soul about one another. But Jane's mother is starting to ask awkward questions. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a (very very) quick visit to the Contact universe. It may help you to read the first Contact story but I don't think it's essential if you don't fancy it!**

* * *

**CONTACT: 3 MONTHS **

**CHAPTER ONE**

_No, this isn't awkward. Not awkward at all._

Jane watched from Maura's back porch as her youngest brother circled around the doctor like a fly on shit. He was persistent, she'd give him that. And Maura was, as always, uncompromisingly affable.

She had considered moving in but Jane figured a barbeque frequented by a dozen or so of her closest friends and family was probably not the place to start getting publicly territorial with her new girlfriend. So she kept her distance and, as the party busied itself around her, she took the opportunity to indulge herself.

Leaning one shoulder up against the wall, Jane sipped at her ice cold beer and stared esuriently at the woman who was happily turning her world upside down.

The day's hot sun bounced off of Maura's long, honey-blonde hair as it fell over her shoulders and snaked provocatively in to the shapely shadows of her cleavage. Her curves, encased in a form fitting summer dress, moved with an inexplicably sensual flux. With every step, every inch of the doctor's visible flesh shimmered in the heat. She stopped to talk with Korsak and Frankie, her beaming smile and intermittent chatter enchanting the twosome. Jane looked on hypnotized as Maura's frame was caught by a light breeze, her delicate hands appearing to reach up in slow motion to brush her billowing hair away from her face.

And then, Tommy muscled his way back into the conversation.

Jane smiled although she actually felt a little sorry for him. He was insatiable. But, happily, he had distracted Maura enough to have her look away and scan the gathering. Her piercing hazel eyes quickly found Jane's wistful glare.

_Holy shit, she's so beautiful._

Their eyes locked, both women brimming over with adoration. Somehow, the hustle and bustle of the party seemed to fade dimly into the background. Jane registered the almost imperceptible tilt in Maura's eyebrows. Maura observed the melting upturn in Jane's dark eyes.

"Hey." Maura mouthed the word for Jane from across her lawn.

"Hey." Jane mouthed in return.

It had been three months since the fight at the bar and three months since Maura and Jane had consummated their relationship. They had been the best and most magical three months of Jane's life. But in all that time she hadn't told a soul about Maura and Maura hadn't told a soul about Jane. The secret was still their own and although it had required significant amounts of self-control at times, they were flourishing under the shroud of privacy they'd allowed themselves.

* * *

Today's barbeque had been Jane's idea. Summer was here and on what was the hottest day of the year so far she had managed to convince Maura to open her home up to the people with whom they shared their allegiances. Even Maura's mother, passing through Boston on her way to the Cape, had been able to spare a few hours for her daughter. All in all it had been a perfect day.

"Jane! What are you doing hiding over there?" Jane's mother broke the spell cast over the detective in an instant. She reluctantly tore her gaze away from Maura, who moments ago had returned her attention to the task of politely fending off Tommy's advances.

"I'm not hiding Ma. I'm enjoying some well earned peace and _quiet_." Jane shot her mother a narrow scowl but she offered it up with a sly smile.

"Well, come and do that with me honey." Always numb to Jane's abrasive attitude, Angela patted the the chair next to her.

Jane checked in on Maura one last time and moved across the porch to sit with her mother.

"What a beautiful day." Angela turned her face from the clear blue sky above to look at her daughter. "Don't you think baby?"

Forgetting herself for a moment Jane responded dreamily, "Perfect."

"What is going on with you lately Jane?" Angela's attention to Jane's demeanor spiked. "You seem so...well, so _content_."

Jane immediately snapped out of her reverie. She knew her mother well enough to know that she was going to have to work hard to get herself out of this interrogation unscathed. She kept her body language neutral and went for an air of indifference, responding flatly, "What?"

"Come on Janey! You might think I'm not the sharpest tool in the box but I _am_ your mother."

Casually, Jane took a sip of her beer. "And?"

"And, there's something going on with you. I can tell!"

"No Ma. There's nothing _going on_. I'm just enjoying the sun and the _wonderful_ company I'm keeping." Jane thought for a second that she might have overdone the distain but then this was her mother after all, and subtly was not something her mother related to well.

"No, no, no." Jane felt a little queasy. "This is something else. Something... Have you..." Jane watched as Angela's mind worked double time. "Oh! Have you met someone Janey?"

_Oh crap._

She knew she had inherited a lot from her mother but the older she got, the more she saw it. For a split second Jane wondered if, in another life, Angela would have made detective grade faster than she did. A flash image of her mother weeping uncontrollably over a dead body soon irradiated that nightmare.

"What? No! Come on Ma!"

"Jane, I wasn't born yesterday."

"Ma! Please. You're barking up the wrong tree." Jane shot out of her chair. "I'm getting a beer, you want anything?"

Angela opened her mouth to speak but quickly twisted her lips to stop herself. She knew better than to push it with Jane. "No. Thank you baby," she answered placidly. But as Jane made her way in to the house, Angela looked out into the sea of faces populating Maura's garden. She smiled to herself knowingly. She had other, far more reliable sources available to her today.


	2. Chapter 2

**CONTACT: 3 MONTHS **

**CHAPTER TWO**

Catching a break in the conversation, Maura looked towards to house to find that Jane had left her post. She felt a prick of disappointment that the detective was no longer watching over her but her absence on the porch gave Maura the impetus she needed to make her excuses and leave Tommy stewing with his older brother.

Somewhat fixated, and more than a little light-headed with anticipation, she headed towards Jane's last known location.

"Dr Isles!" Snapped out of her daydream, Maura turned to see Jane's mother rushing in her direction.

Acknowledging her approach with a gracious smile, Maura kept on walking. She was hopeful Angela would read her body language and allow her to slip away quietly. But Angela had her cornered before Maura could even reach the porch.

"Angela. Hello." Maura gave Jane's mother a warm reception despite her brooding desire to locate the detective and steal a private moment. She silently chastised herself for letting her preoccupation with Jane tempt her into getting away from Angela as quickly as she could - that really was conduct unbecoming of someone who prided themselves on displaying civility and punctilious etiquette.

For her part, Angela seemed oblivious. "It's been such a wonderful day!" Jane's mother had never failed to charm Maura with her faultless enthusiasm. Her face beamed as she relaxed into their exchange and nodded in agreement. "It has."

"Thank you for inviting me," Angela offered.

"You are most welcome. I like having you here."

In truth, Maura cherished the time she had been able to share with Angela. But it saddened her a little to think that today, her house overrun with friends and family, had been yet another first for the doctor. She was simply not accustomed to entertaining in this way and deep down she knew that, before Jane, she would never have even known how to do it. The day's celebrations had been informal and without protocol. Conversations and activities had been unrehearsed, improvised. For Maura, it was all-at-once exhilarating and nerve-shattering. She tried to imagine for a moment what, if anything, would breed the same feelings in Jane. Then she wondered if the woman she was now sharing her life with was actually scared of anything?

Yes, Jane's fearlessness itself could be terrifying but the day Maura had fought to open Jane's heart she could have sworn that some of that power, that energy, had transferred itself over to her.

"Say, can I ask you something?" Angela's tone was curious, it caught Maura's attention. When she refocused on Jane's mother, she found her looking pensive.

Dutifully Maura replied, "Of course."

Jane's usually animated mother decreased her volume and leaned in closer. "Do you know if...er...Jane is _seeing_ anyone right now?"

Maura's stomach tumbled. _Does she know? Had they really been that transparent? _She swallowed hard, doing everything she could to detract from the telling blush she knew was flooding her cheeks. She reluctantly acknowledged that her one-in-a-thousand, 160 IQ was going to be absolutely no use to her now.

_Oh my god. I can't lie._

She replayed Angela's question in her head and decided she merely needed to buy some time. She asked evenly, "What do you mean by _seeing_ someone?"

Exasperated, Angela explained, "Y'know, like, in a _relationship_?" But happily Angela had misinterpreted Maura's inability to relay a quick answer as a sign that Maura was as much in the dark as she was. Leaving no space for Maura to intervene she went on. "She's been so different lately, don't you think?" Maura remained mute. "There is something going on, I just know it."

Maura endeavored to listen to Angela's words but as Jane's brash mother talked she couldn't help but try to calculate her options. Of course the conversation had an air of inevitability about it. Angela was right, Jane _was_ different. She was transformed and in ways that where altogether impossible to hide from the people who loved her so avidly, so wholeheartedly.

Finally she spoke. "I have noticed a changed in Jane, Angela." It wasn't a lie. Maura knew what she had to do.

"Let me find her now. I'll talk to her for you."

"Oh, would you?" Angela clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Of course." Maura touched Angela's arm reassuringly but with the contact came a flash of horrible guilt. The touch wasn't an entirely unselfish gesture after all. She had used it to attempt to convey her sincerity. She had touched Angela in the hope that she could imprint on her her own prescient plea for forgiveness . Forgiveness for what she knew was imminent - her confession; the impending admission that she knew exactly what was going on with Jane and that she was at the very heart of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**CONTACT: 3 MONTHS **

**CHAPTER THREE**

Maura had eventually found a somewhat despondent looking Jane sitting alone at the top of her stairs. She paused, giving Jane some time to acknowledge her presence. With one hand on her hip, she watched as Jane's eyes travelled slowly up the length of her body. She reveled for a moment in the indiscriminate attention the brunette gave her accented curves until, finally, their eyes met.

Maura raised a flirtatious eyebrow. "Detective."

At first, it had been habit alone that had caused Maura to refer to Jane in this way. But in the last three months Maura had learnt a great deal about how best to engage with Jane's base instincts and she knew just how much Jane liked it when she used her professional handle in private.

"Doctor." Jane replied smoothly but the she knew the effect for Maura was simply not the same. Maura promptly surmised Jane was trying to indicate that now was not a good time to get frisky.

Climbing the stairs, Maura found a space next to Jane and sat down. "You ok?"

Jane looked a little disturbed as she sighed the words, "She knows." She turned to face the smaller woman and readied herself to share the events of the last half hour but Maura stopped her in her tracks.

"Your mother? Yes. She knows something but, believe me, she hasn't quite figured it all out yet."

"How...?" A little taken aback by how much Maura seemed to know, Jane struggled to get her words out fast enough.

"She just finished interrogating me," Maura smiled. "She wanted to know if I knew why you are so...happy." Maura remained composed, if not a little smug, despite the look of concern washing over Jane's face.

"Crap!" _You can't lie. _"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I would talk to you Jane." Maura put her hand on Jane's knee. "But, I think it's time."

"I...no, I don't...I can't." Jane rubbed roughly at her forehead before pushing her fingers gruffly through her hairline.

"Jane." Maura shifted her body towards the anxious detective and lightly took hold of her wrists. Pulling them down and into her lap she reasoned, "We always knew this day was coming. We can't hide forever."

Frustrated by Maura's apparent detachment, Jane spat back immediately. "I'm not hiding Maur. I'm just enjoying having some fucking privacy for once. Jesus!"

Maura squeezed gently at Jane's wrists, but the force was enough to stop Jane from pulling away from her. She knew Jane's anger was aimed at Angela but, keeping her voice low, she berated her partner nonetheless. "Don't talk to me like that Jane, please." She stroked the sides of Jane's thumbs in an attempt to calm her. The taller woman merely growled in response.

"There is no need to get so worked up about this. We just need to put it out there and give people a chance to get used to the idea." As soon as she'd said the words out loud she began to wonder if she was perhaps being a little naive. "That is unless...do you think we'll have a problem?"

Jane's soulful brown eyes searched the doctor's for a moment. Honestly, she wasn't sure how people would respond to their relationship but how could she tell Maura that?

As if she could read the detective's mind Maura declared, "I mean, I'm not stupid Jane." The brunette cocked her head sardonically. Maura gave her a knowing half-smile in response before continuing. "I know this will be, shall we say, _unexpected_ news. But do you really think your mother, or _any_ of the people we have here today for that matter, will care that you have chosen to share your time, your life, with me?"

"Oh Maur." Jane took one hand away from the doctor's grip, closed her eyes and moved to massage the bridge of her nose. "The only thing my mother cares about is the wedding. The grandchildren. The white picket fence." Jane's hand and face fell at the admission. "It's not judgement I fear. Not even hatred. I couldn't give a shit what people think. What I can't face is my mother's sadness, her disappointment."

"I have a white picket fence Jane." Maura said it softly but her intent was clear. Though she had thought it impossible, Jane was certain she'd just fallen a little more in love with the doctor.

Their eyes met. "Maura..."

"Are those things important to you Jane?" Maura asked soberly.

"It's not important to me that you have a white picket fence Maura, no." Jane scoffed.

"No. I mean it Jane. Answer me." Maura's voice remained steady.

The morning after they had made love for the first time, Jane had told herself to get used to this feeling of falling, this unnerving lack of control Maura engendered in her. She hadn't.

"I...what? I mean...I don't know. Are they important to you?"

Maura was resolute. "They are important to me if they are important to you."

"That's a cop-out!"

"And your non-answer was what exactly? A manifesto?"

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Was _that_?"

"Woah!" Jane waved her free hand in surrender.

"Look Jane. We don't have a lot of time here. We have to tell your mother something and clearly I can't lie. Now, I know we've not been together long and there is no doubt in my mind that we have some way to go yet before any of those things become areas for serious discussion, but I think what you're really talking about is _hope_ and I want to bring that kind of hope for the future to your life Jane. Unquestionably, I want you to know that I do see a future for us." She stopped to take a breath. "A future I think your mother would be happy to invest in."

Jane's breathing hitched. Looking deep into Maura's widening hazel eyes, her mind was racing with all the wonderful possibilities Maura's presence in her life promised. Without thinking she moved to stand and held out a open hand for the doctor. Her voice corse, betraying her burgeoning arousal, she spoke with a commanding authority. "Come with me."

* * *

Locked in Maura's en-suite, Jane's hungry mouth started it's assault on the honey-blonde's neck as her frenzied hands reached down to lift her up and position her, legs splayed, on the edge of the basin. With one arm Maura reached out to steady herself, knocking countless bottles of creams and other beautifying accoutrements on to the floor in the process. Indifferent, frantic even, she put her free hand behind Jane's back, and scratched at the muscles flexing underneath the towering detective's t-shirt.

Jane's swollen lips found Maura's cool mouth. Their tongues fighting for more of each other until Maura pulled back for air, biting at Jane's bottom lip to maintain some semblance of contact.

The detective moaned at the gesture. She pulled at Maura's dress, hitching it up until she could reach the hem of her panties and pull them quickly down past her knees and over her heels, before finally discarding them on the bathroom floor. Maura wrapped a leg behind Jane's ass and pulled her body back in close. She tugged at the brunette's t-shirt, yanking it over her head before turning her attention to Jane's abdomen. Both hands flat against her hard, contracting stomach, Maura's darkened eyes watched Jane as she put a hand tentatively between her legs.

"Jane." Maura breathed. "Fuck me."

Jane wasted no time. She put her fingers inside the doctor's hot center and pumped fast and hard against Maura's taut body.

"You're so fucking wet." Jane grunted.

"It's all for you Jane." Maura husked against the detective's sensitive ear.

Ablaze, Jane pumped harder.

"Oh god!" Suddenly conscious of their guests downstairs, Jane put her free hand against Maura's mouth to silence her screams. But she did nothing more to help the honey-blonde as she increased the intensity of their lovemaking. Putting her head in Maura's cleavage, she licked and nipped at the mounds of her breasts. Riding her tongue up the length of the doctor's neck, she moved her hand, freeing Maura's panting mouth so she could cover it with her own. Her thumb found it's way to Maura's aching clit. She circled the nub rhythmically and licked the doctor's lips as Maura's body began to shake uncontrollably under her touch.

Jane pulled back to watch Maura as the doctor's orgasm took control of her body. "God I love you Maura." She couldn't help but say it.

Maura couldn't form the words to reciprocate but her satisfied moans had become uncontrollable - and loud. She moved to bury her head in Jane's neck, grappling at the detective's opposing shoulder so she could steady herself until her orgasm dissipated and Jane slowed her fervent pace.

"Oh baby." Maura lifted her head to find a sweat covered Jane smiling sweetly in her direction. She added, "That was incredible. _You_ are incredible."

Maura was still reeling and Jane loved nothing more than a reeling Maura. She leaned in to kiss the doctor softly. Shifting their contact a little, it was Maura who broke away first. Her hands clasped behind the detective's head, her lips brushing Jane's, she spoke reluctantly.

"Jane."

"Mmhmm."

Maura winced. "We have to get back to the party."

"Uh? No. Let's just stay here." Of course, Jane knew Maura was right. A few seconds passed before she stepped away from the doctor, offering her a hand down.

"What are we going to do?" Maura asked as she slipped her panties back on, tided her dress and checked herself in the mirror.

"Nothing." Jane pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"Excuse me?" Confused, Maura turned to look up at the detective.

"Nothing." Jane shrugged as she turned to unlock the door.

"Jane." Maura put her hand over Jane's, stopping her from leaving the room without explanation.

"Maura. You were right. Let's just put it out there and see what happens. No speeches. No _confessions. _Let's just be together and let people come to us."

"Really? I mean, are you sure? You don't expect people to _not_ react do you Jane? Because they absolutely will. You know that don't you?"

"Shit." Jane stopped herself, rolling her eyes as she registered Maura's clear displeasure at her choice of words. "Sorry. I mean, of course I know that. I just don't want any of the drama to come from us Maur. We don't have to feel anything but happy."

"Ok." Maura closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "You're right."

"I'm always right." Jane chimed as she opened the door.

"I wouldn't go that far Jane." Maura reached for Jane's hand and let the taller woman lead them back to the top of the staircase.

_One step. _

"So, correct me if I'm wrong," Maura started. "But we are about to come out to your mother?"

_Two steps._

"Erm...I guess so, yeah."

_Three steps._

"And to my mother." Jane could hear Maura's mouth was dry. Her own heart started to pound a little in her chest.

_Four steps._

"Yeah."

_Five, six steps._

"And to your brothers and all our friends, all on the same day." Maura's grip on Jane's hand tightened.

_Seven steps._

"Jeez Maur, yes. Yes, we are about to blow a few minds." Jane stopped for a moment. She smirked. "And break my baby brother's heart."

_Eight, nine steps._

"Jane?"

_Ten steps._

"Yes Maura?"

_Eleven steps. _

They were standing in the hallway now. The kitchen in sight. The hum of the party ringing in both their ears.

"I love you."

Jane leaned down to plant a kiss on the tip of Maura's flawless nose. "I love you to. So much it fucking hurts." She squeezed the doctor's hand before Maura could react to her profanity and headed, determined, towards the festivities.

"Now come on doc, let's do this before I bolt."

* * *

**Comments always welcome guys! Thanks!**


End file.
